A Wicked Egypt
by Demlurina
Summary: My first AU storry. Set in an egyptian period. Boq and Elphaba are brother and sister. one day they are sent by their father to the slave market to pick out a slave for themselves but when they find a small blonde slave their lives are changed for good.
1. Slave and Royality

**First AU story, very excited. But this story I will update when ever I have writers block or I have updated my other stories. Still I hope you enjoy it. Warning there will be a lot of Gloq and Fiyeraba in the future chapters. Also I clear a thing or two up so you don't get confused. Elphaba, Boq and Nessarose are brother and sisters. Elphaba is engaged to Fiyero, but that will come in the later chapters. Boq is the oldest, then Elphaba, then Nessa. Nessa is like 17 while Boq is 20 and Elphaba is 19. And this is set in Ancient Egypt. **

_It is 3200 B.C. in the land of Oz_

_Munchkin land has been made capital of Oz _

_And Frex Thropp is pharaoh while his family has ruled for more than a decade _

_Many secrets are hidden in this land but by the power of love they will soon be unearthed._

**A Wicked Egypt **

Frex Thropp Pharaoh of Oz sat frustrated on his throne, his children were so different then he had ever expected. One short like a munchkin his eldest, the other green as sin, while the youngest was crippled and it was all thanks to middle child. Sure he treated his young Nessarose different than the other two but she was the closest thing to a perfect child he could get, always loyal, always obeyed and never questioned his orders. But the other two well they were another story. He found his mind thinking back to his dead wife Melena and from the children. His heart turned bitter and cold thinking of her, his love for her was so strong and he was not willing to let go. But of course the past was so hard to dwell on but the future was so easy o enjoy. His plans as pharaoh were becoming real and soon he would be able to have his family tree with the Vinkus royals, Upland royals bloods, and well Qualding was just a big swamp area so that made no difference in his quest for power.

"Your Ozness," came his son's voice from the door. "Yes Boq is your sister with you?" Frex asked wondering if for once those two had followed his orders. Boq nodded and he and his sister Elphaba walked into the throne room looking nervous and curious. What did their father want with them. He could even care less about them but whatever he wanted it wasn't going to be good. Elphaba and Boq bowed graciously for their father and awaited what he was about to say. Frex cleared his throat before beginning. "Boq, Elphaba, it has come to my attention that even though I have asked you to get your own personal slaves over the years, you still seem to decline on having one. Why is this?" His voice was a mixture of cold stone and discipline. Elphaba could remember clearly what had happened when she was younger and she had forgot to finish her chores that her father had used the same voice before slapping her across the face multiple times. She could still feel the burning sting from his hand against her cheek.

"Well?" Frex was becoming very impatient with them and was about loose it when Boq explained, "You see father, Elphaba and I both believe since we are no longer children and are of age to make our own decicisions, we think that we do not need slaves to follow us around and do things that we are most capable of doing." Elphaba nodded quickly agreeing with her brother. Frex looked them over thinking hard about their views on this. Sure his children appeared royal, what with Boq in his prince attire, a white robe with the emerald belt, bracelets and emerald headband with the Oz insignia at the center. While Elphaba wore a black dress with the same jewelry on as her brother but more famine and in stead of emerald color for the jewelry it was made gold due to her skin color. And her raven black hair fell to her waist in a perfect straight way. Yes, they both had the perfect image of future pharaohs but there views and beliefs were strictly far from it. Frex signed frustration. "Well how about we compromise, I will not put as many chores on either of you if you go out and get one personal slave to share, now does that seem fair?" elphaba and Boq glanced at each other about the compromise their father had just given them. Though they were strictly against it they nodded in agreement just to get out of their fathers presents. "Very well, I will see this new slave this evening at dinner. I suggest you go to the slave market right away." Frex said with a bit a pleasure held in his heart. Boq and elphaba both nodded and walked out of the royal palace towards the slave market without another word until they were out of earshot.

"I can't believe this, father is that set on us acting like proper royals that it is making me sick." Elphaba groaned as the irritation of their father's order burned in their minds. "I know what you mean Elphaba but this is just one of those things we will have to do to get him off of our backs. And who knows maybe we could do some good with this situation. We could be saving a slaves life." Elphaba smiled at Boq, she always loved it when he tried to make the best out of things. Even though their relationship with their father wasn't good their's however was great. Boq and Elphaba looked out for one another cause they found out at a younger age no on else would. The sun was rising over the pyramids when they had finally made it to the slave market. But it made them feel more depressed. Innocent people everywhere in rags and chains were being led around by some rich man or woman. Elphaba could only imagine the pain these people were going through. Boq could see the tense in his sister's eye and placed a gentle hand on her green arm. "Hey, don't worry everything one day will be better you will see." Boq knew that it just wasn't the sight of people in chains that bothered his sister so much. It was the fact that if she wasn't of royal blood that her life would probably be like the life's of these slaves.

'Aw, Your Magijestises what a true honor. I'm Roy head of this fine slave market. Which type of slave might you interested be in today." said the heavy set man as he approached Elphaba and Boq before bowing with respect. "Yes, um I was wondering how many times a day does these slaves get fed and-," Elphaba was cut off from her yammering when Boq gripped her arm. "What she means is do you a fresh shipment of slaves that we may see today?" Boq said quickly trying to act as if he didn't hear Elphaba. Roy smiled cheerfully. "Of course Your Majesties, please follow me." As Roy lead them through the market Elphaba grabbed Boq arm and whispered, "What was that for? I was just curious." Boq smiled softly and whispered back, "I know you have the best intentions but if Father knew you had said that then you would be a dead princess," Elphaba let out a heavy sign and mumbled a thanks under her breathe. It always bugged Elphaba that her father got so angry when she spoke her mind but she knew better than to do it in front of him.

They had just neared a group of camels that had a lot of rich men talking around them. They looked happy but behind them was a long line of slaves. They looked more healthy than most slaves Elphaba and Boq had seen today and there was also a greasy looking man walking along the line adjusting chains and ropes, putting signs around the slaves necks, but the thing that bothered both Elphaba and Boq was that he was yelling and swinging his whip around like a mad man. "These are the slaves we just got in from the Uplands. Of course there is less than usual but they are good workers." Roy said sounding prideful. Elphaba looked at all the sad facs and felt great sympathy for them. If only there was a way to help them.

"HEY, YOU PIGS! CAN'T YOU SEE THE PRINCE AND PRINCESS ARE HERE! BOW AND SHOW SOME RESPECT!" the greasy man yelled his lungs out at the slaves and they did so without hesitation. "Oh no, you don't need to bow on our behalf." Boq began to explain but was cut off by the greasy man's screaming. 'HEY, BLONDIE, I SAID BOW DOWN!" Boq's eye's widen to see the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eye's on stand up when Boq said they didn't have to bow. Her head was bowed, her eyes staring at the ground, and her body shook with fear causing the beautiful blonde curls that fell to her shoulders to shake as well. The greasy man walked heavy over to the blonde and slapped her across the face. The hit was so strong that the blonde fell to the ground was a load thud. "NEW YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME! OR THIS MIGHT JUST TEACH YOU A LESSON!"

The man screamed lifting the whip high in the air and preparing to strike. The small blonde began to squeal and shriek from fear. She covered her face with her hand and curled her legs into a ball. Boq and Elphaba could not believe how frightened the girl was. "PLEASE, DON'T HURT ME. PLEASE!' the blonde yelled and began to sob in terror. The man was getting ready to let the whip hit the girl . The blonde let out a scream of pure fear when she heard a yell, "STOP! This instant I order you to stop."

**Yes know a really long start but I just had this in my mind for so long that I just had to write it all down.**


	2. The Capital

**Hey, just wanted to thank everyone who read my first chapter. A big shout out to Phoenixbird777, Malurina, DefyingGravity67, WickWriterofthewest, Broadway Babe WA , and ElphabaROCKS for their wonderful advice and reviews. **

**A Wicked Egypt **

_The blonde let out a scream of pure fear when she heard a yell, "STOP! This instant I order you to stop."_

Boq could not describe the sudden anger he had when he saw the greasy man getting ready to strike the beautiful blonde. He could not bear to see her get hurt, and it was for the simple fact that it was her. If it was another slave then he might have over looked it but not her. Once Boq had yelled the greasy man hesitated but pulled the whip back again about ready to let it hit the small blonde when Boq yelled again, "STOP RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL BE PUT IN PRISON!." The whip was then yanked out of the man's hands from behind, the man turned around to see Boq holding the whip, anger and rage were in his eyes. The man turned back around to the blonde to see her hands still covering her face, her legs still curled up, her fearful sobs continuing on, but Elphaba was bent down beside her trying to calm her down.

"I don't want to see you ever attempt to whip another woman again, slave or not." Boq ordered in a very strict and angry tone. The man chuckled easily as he starred at Elphaba and the blonde. "Beg pardon Your Highness, but this slave is more worthless than you would expect." That was when all of Elphaba's anger grew to the boiling point. Yes, she could take looking at slaves but to see them whipped and called worthless was where she drew the line. "Just because she is a slave does not under any circumstances make her or any other slave worthless." She spat still bent over the crying blonde. But the blonde was scooped up out of her state by the greasy man and she let another scream of fear escape her lips. As much as she tried to break free of his grip around right arm it was no use. "Well, Your Majesties I think you do not know who this little pathetic thing is.' Both Boq and Elphaba looked at the blonde's tear stained face trying to see if she looked familiar but to no avail. "This little brat is Galinda Upland," the blonde's head fell in disappointment at the mentioning of her name. But the greasy man smiled in triumph, as he tossed the blonde hard to the ground in front of Boq and Elphaba. The small shackles around her wrists clanked when they hit the ground and the blonde gasped in pain from them as a small fresh line of scarlet began to run down the hot metal.

Boq examined the girls features finally getting a good look at her face. Yes, her skin tone was light and showed she was indeed Gillikinese, her rosy cheeks were stained from tears, her lips were a perfect shade of pink but her eyes, her eyes are what kept his attention, bright emerald gems looked at him and Elphaba with pleading, begging to show any kind of compassion. "She was once the princess of the Uplands, royal blood runs through her veins but of course her parents were the ones that sold her to me. Said she was too much trouble. And that she was not fit to be called their daughter." the greasy slave handler laughed putting his foot on Galinda's back. Galinda yelped in surprise as her body shook from fear. Was she ever going to escape this pain and suffering she had endured for so long? Could she ever get a normal life? All these question were roaming through her mind as she closed her eye's holding back more tears that came to the surface.

Elphaba could not stand to see a girl that looked around her age in such a sad state. She had to do something for this Galinda. Because if she didn't who knows what torture this man would do to her. Then as if reading her mind Boq stepped forward and bent down beside Galinda, her small whimpers soften when she felt a soft touch of a hand going through her gold hair. She flinched from the contact and didn't even dare look up at the Prince for she was not worthy.

"How much for her?" Both Galinda and the slave handler gasped at this. "You can't be serious Your Grace, I mean she is a disowned Princess.' "Yes, but she does look healthy and looks like she can do minimum work for My sister and me. Now how much?" Boq said sounding completely serious. He knew in his heart that he would never have the nerve, no matter how much he tried, he couldn't bring him self to just up and leave this gorgeous disowned princess behind. "Well, I um, well twenty silver pieces I guess." the slave handler stammered. "Twenty five and not a piece more." Elphaba said sternly paying the man quickly and told him to get her a rope so that they could led the slave to their home.

As Elphaba did this Boq gently put the blonde's chin in his hand. Lifting her head so their eye's could meet. As Galinda looked up she saw what she thought was the most kindest, good looking man she had ever laid eye's on. Her heart beat began to race when He smiled at her as though she was worth something and then let his hand leave her chin while he lifted the small wood sign off that hung from Galinda's neck. Their eye's never leaving one another's and for the first time in what seemed like a decade Galinda smiled at this Prince of Oz feeling eternally grateful to him and his sister.

Boq, Elphaba and Galinda walked quickly out of the slave market, every now and then random people would bow in respect for the Prince and Princess of Oz. Galinda cold not feel anymore relived to be getting out of that horried place that had brought her so much pain and misery. Then she began to here the noises of the capital. Chariots riding everywhere, people and Animals chatting and noises of workers. Galinda looked up to see the most astonishing city she had ever seen. The city looked like it was a big circle that the yellow brick road wrapped around in the center, two pyramids stood one on the left and one on the right of a huge emerald palace. It looked like it was made of ferns and things you could find around Munchkin land but you could still see the small stones hiding under the ferns.

"Never been to the center of Munchkin land have ya?" the green princess asked with a warm smile. Galinda smiled back and only shook her head. She was surprised at how beautiful and nice the green princess was. Everyone back home always said that she and her other siblings were as hard and cold as their father. But I guess they were wrong.

Then the Prince and Princess stopped them in front of the palace. Before going in they turned to face Galinda, they smiled at her with kindness. "Before we go in I just wanted to introduce myself the right way, My name is Elphaba Thropp." "And mine is Boq." Galinda could not help but smile back. "Galinda, my name is Galinda." Galinda had a warm feeling growing in her stomach. Was it loathing? No, far from it. The feeling she had was safety, something she had never felt before but she could really get used to it.


	3. A new friendship

**Sorry it's took so long to update but I was working on the last chapters for Linda the Lovely. I have a little bit of writers block. Not bad though I have the first few paragraphs of the third story planned out just need a little more time. Maybe this new chapter will give me some ideas. Anyway enjoy!**

**A Wicked Egypt.**

Galinda could not hold her mouth shut from shock when Elphaba and Boq led her into the palace. It was more amazing than the young slave could have ever imagined. Everything looked like it was made of stainless emerald glass mixed with stones used for a pyramid. It had gorgeous and expensive looking rugs everywhere you would walk and Galinda could only bring herself to think , "_This beats the crap out of my parents place.' _But then the blonde felt a tug at her heart. Her family well not family anymore. She could not get over the fact that they just up and decided one day to sell her. No hugs, no byes, love was shown in their eyes when she was dragged away. Tears began to burn to the surface when she thought of her parents faces. No, she wouldn't cry not for them. They could care less wither she lived or died, so she would not care about them.

"Alright Elphaba will are you to her room and get you into some good clothes for you t wear Miss Galinda. Then we will meet in my room and go over the details before we go and meet the Pharaoh." Boq said cheerfully knocking the blonde away from her awful memories. Galinda looked up to Boq's kind face and nodded. Boq handed Elphaba, Galinda's rope and walked towards another hallway than the one Elphaba was leading Galinda towards. Finally after walking for what seemed like ages of silence the green princess lead the blonde into her room. It was beautiful of course and looked like everything else did in the palace. As soon as the door was shut behind them Elphaba couldn't take it anymore. "You promise you won't run away?" Elphaba asked as she reached one of her green hands towards Galinda's bound ones. "I promise your highness." Galinda said nervously. Elphaba grinned and touched the ropes on the blonde's wrist. Only to have the blonde gasp and jump a mile at the contact.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Elphaba said d gently with a smile. Again the green princess touched Galinda's wrist, the blonde only flinched and Elphaba was able to remove the ropes. Galinda rubbed her wrist relieved to be free from them. "Thank you Miss Elphaba. I am truly honored to call you My master." Galinda said politely getting on her knees and bowing down at the green girl's feet. But the blonde was yanked back up within a few seconds by Elphaba. "Galinda, listen to me okay. I don't want you to call me your master, or your highness or you grace, or anything like that. Just Elphaba is fine. I want you to be more of a friend then a slave to me." Galinda could not help but smile at this. For the first time someone was asking her to be their friend. It made her heart feel so bubbly and happy to hear it that she giggled. It made her realize how tough it must be on Elphaba. Being a princess is tough enough but to also have green skin. The blonde could not imagine what it could be like to be in Elphaba's shoes. "I would love to be your friend Elphie." The blonde said happily with a smile. Elphaba looked at her new friend with shock.

'What did you call me?" But Elphaba didn't sound angry it was more of shocked than anything. "Oh I called you Elphie. It's your new nickname for you. If that is alright with you?" Galinda said trying to sound normal. Elphaba smiled at this. She has never had a nickname before. "It's a little perky but I like it. Thanks Galinda." Elphaba said with a smile pulling out a new set of clothes. "Here these should be more comfortable for you." Elphaba said with a smile giving the blonde the clothes. Galinda looked at the clothes with awe. A pink robe, with a gold belt and two matching wristbands with the Ozian symbol on them. "Oh Elphie, it's beautiful thank you." Galinda squealed with joy running to change. Elphaba could not hold back a smile as the blonde ran into the changing room. Sure Galinda was very girlie and perky but Elphaba could tell that there was more to her than a disowned princess turned slave. Just like Galinda thought of Elphaba. In their hearts both girls knew that this was the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

Boq was staring out the large window of his room nervously. He could not tell why when ever he looked at Galinda his heart sped up, his hands grew sweaty and he could not help but look into her gorgeous emerald eyes. _Am I actually falling in love with this young slave? _He wondered. "Boq?" Elphaba called from the door. "Yes Elphaba." Boq turned and saw standing beside his sister the most beautiful creature he had ever saw. Galinda stood there in her pink robe and gold jewelry as beautiful as ever. Galinda began to twirl and stopped in front of Boq and curtsied for him. "Do you like it Boq?' Galinda asked shyly. Boq breathed in awe, "Yes, I do very much." There was his answer he was indeed falling for Galinda Upland.


	4. Glinda

**So its been a longg while since I updated this story. This chapter is fro Defying Gravity67, we have a deal, if I updated this story , she would update hers so yea. But enjoy!**

**A Wicked Egypt **

Galinda blushed when Boq stared at her in awe. She felt a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. Not ever had anyone ever looked at her like that. Heck, no one ever looked at her period. Elphaba came to sand beside them.

"I didn't do a bad job helping her pick out her clothes did I Boq?" Elphaba said with pride. Boq quickly nodded,

"Yea, I must admit Elphaba you did do good." Boq said looking Galinda up and down. "Hey you guys are going to get a new slave and not wait on me." Came a smooth voice from the door. Galinda could not believe how much Elphaba's face brightened at the sight of the man at the door.

"YERO!." She almost yelled running into the mans arms and kissed him gently. Boq noticed the confusion on Galinda's face.

"That's Fiyero Tiggular, Elphaba husband to be. Her and Fiyero were originally arranged to get married but what could anyone say it was love at first sight." He explained in Galinda's ear, causing her to shiver. What was so different about Boq that made her shiver with desire and sent butterflies into her stomach?

Elphaba could not have been more at peace when she was wrapped in Fiyero's arms. His scent filled her heart with happiness.

"I missed you Yero." She said happily. Fiyero had to leave the capital to visit his family back home in the Vinkus. It is not two months before the wedding and Elphaba could not wait. She would be finally free from her father and would not have to worry cause she would be moving with her Yero to the Vinkus with his family. No more worry about her father getting mad at her for speaking out. Yero loved it when she did speak out.

"I missed you to my Fae." Yero said kissing her forehead with love. "And who is this new slave of yours?' Yero asked noticing Galinda. Elphaba giggled,

"Yero, this is Galinda Upland, Galinda this is Fiyero Tiggular, my fiancce.' Elphaba said allowing Galinda and Fiyero to shake hands. "Nice to meet you Miss Galinda." Fiyero said sweetly. 'Nice to meet you too Fiyero." Galinda said but when fiyero touches her hand she jumped and flinched away from him.

Boq looked at Galinda with concern. He had noiced in the little time that he had known Glainda , that she got scared when anyone touched her and looked like they were going to. Boq was getting ready to ask her what was wrong but they were interrupted when a guard arrived at the door.

"Pardon me Your Majesties. But the Pharaoh wishes to see you. And bring your new slave. He wants to make sure you got a good one." The guard ordered fericely. Boq's stomach turned and looked at Galinda with worry. 'of course we will be there in a minute.' Elphaba said confidently. Elphaba left Fiyero's arms and wrapped the rope back around Galinda's wrists. "We are going to act rude towards you in there so that way Father won't think that we are kind to you. So act scared and also we need to change your name. Who knows what Father would do if he found out who you really are.' Elphaba said sounding worried.

Galida nodded, 'That sounds fine Elphie, I was thinking about changing my name anyways. But I haven't been able to come up with one.' She said when Elphaba finished tieing the ropes around her wrists. Boq snapped his fingers,

"Glinda." Everyone looked at Boq with confusion. "Glinda, your name can be Glinda. It's just shorter version of your name." Galinda's face went into a soft smile. 'I like it thanks Boq."

"Finally my children have brought a good slave and followed my orders for once." Frex said with a growl as his children, Fiyero and the new slave walked into the throne room. Boq and Elphaba easily lead Glinda forward as Frex gets off his throne and stops right in front of Glinda. Glinda holds her head down trying not to make eye contact with the fierce leader.

"What is your name slave?' Frex asks with a growl. "My-My name is G-Glinda your grace." She stammered nervously. Frex grins when he notices Glinda's nervousness and fear.

"YOU DO NOT STAMMER AT ME!" Frex yells and hits Glinda to the ground. Glinda yelled in fear, tears began to stream down her face, her body began to shake. Boq got ready to jump his father right then and there but Elphaba and Fiyero held him back so that Frex would not kill Boq or Glinda. Boq could only sit and watch.


	5. Scars

**Hey guys, yea I will admit it. I'm a little stuck on Secrets of the Uplands. I'm sorry but I will get through it and update. This chapter is for Defying Gravity67. 1). Because she is one of my best friends and I know she loves this story. 2). Hopefully she will update her story that is my fav, Midnight Snack. **

**A Wicked Egypt **

Frex ginned as he saw the fear he had put on the young blonde. She seemed so fragile and easy to scare. A perfect slave for his two not so great of children.

"Answer me Slave!" he yelled at the blonde, kicking her in the stomach as hard as he could. The blonde gasped for breathe and closed her eyes tight before saying

"I'm sorry Your Grace." She said firmly making sure her voice didn't shake or stammer but you could still hear the fear in her voice, which pleased Frex. He lifted his gaze from the blonde to his Boq and Elphaba. Boq looked like he was angry at him and ready to fight him over hwta he had done to the slave.

"She holds fear in heart. This is a good quality for a slave. Now take her and leave." Frex growled before walking back to his throne.

Boq didn't hesitate or wait to rush to Glinda's side. He knew he had to play along with the cold act no matter how badly it pained him. He yanked Glinda up and tied up her wrists,

"Come on you." He almost yelled pulling Glinda out of the throne room, Elphaba and Fiyero weren't too far behind them. Finally they had made it back to Boq's room. Glinda had tear stains all down her cheeks, her eye were blood shot and her body still shook. Boq undid her wrists and embraced her, ignoring her flinches as his hands touched her arms.

"Glinda are you okay? I'm so sorry that happened." Boq said feeling very guilty. He had never seen a person more scared in their life. His mind was burning for the answers of why Glinda was so scared when people touched her?

Elphaba looked at Glinda with great sympathy. Her father was a monster, he had always been but to do that to a slave and a friend of hers just because she and Boq weren't Nessarose. That was just way beyond cruel. But it was lovely to see Boq hold Glinda like he was. Elphaba had never seen her brother so at peace like he was now that he was holding Glinda in his arms.

Glinda held back another sob, "Boq, it's alright. I'm almost used to it now. Trust me I have had years to get used to it." She admitted trying to rid herself of those painful memories. Elphaba, Fiyero and Boq gasped at this.

"Glinda, what do you mean?" Elphaba asked with curiosity and concern. She didn't know what Glinda meant. How could she get used to something like that. What was she hiding?

Glinda sighed and knew she had no choice but to tell the truth,

"My parents never did love me. The reason why I said I was used to it was because when ever I would speak or even look my parents or brother in the eye. I would be punished badly." Glinda slowly moved out of Boq's comforting arms to lift up the back of her robe, revealing horrid blood stained scars that ran all over her back and sides. Every one gasped in horror at the awful scars. Elphaba covered her mouth with her hand, while Fiyero pulled her into his arms. Boq on the other hand, looked angry.

He looked at Glinda and she got what he was trying to ask. As easy as possibly Glinda grabbed Boq's hand and lead to her back. Letting his hand run ever so easily over the scars that held so many painful memories for Glinda. Never had Glinda allowed anyone to touch her scars until now.


	6. Research

**Well I thought per request I update this story today and update Light and Darkness tomorrow. Enjoy!**

_Wicked Egypt. _

Elphaba lay in her small room filled with scrolls to read, she was very interested in the one thing on her mind. One question that cause her to go through scroll after scroll till her eyes burned from exhaustion.

A record of Glinda's royality, if her name was mentioned in the scrolls of the Uplands family line, then she could have her freed from slavery. It was obvious she had another reason than from the goodness of her heart.

She had seen how her brother looked at Glinda, how his eyes sparkled when he saw her. Why her brother had picked her and saved her from a beating. It wasn't only cause he was so good, he had feelings. A spark towards this young blonde, and yet she remembered something as well. She remembered a dark hint in her father's eyes when he had seen Glinda in the throne room early this morning.

It was something that made her mind reel, he was never nervous, never did he have a dark hint of doubt, worry or even fear. Something about Glinda was very special and she was determined to find out what.

"You are always researching aren't you my Fae?" A small smile came upon the green woman's face as she looked up to see her warrior.

"Yes, but this is extra special Yero. Something that could really help a friend and my brother." Fiyero found himself smirking as he laid beside his love.

"You know, You are never one to play match maker. What makes you thing that this one is a game you can play. And Win?" Elphaba loved it when he did this, it was as if he challenged her, which made winning even more better.

"Don't I always win?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Of course my green goddess. Always" He gave her a sweet kiss as she looked back down beginning to read.

"This is so odd, I mean I have looked throughout the Uplands scrolls…Nothing about Glinda in her. Not even a record of her birth. This is the capital, we have every record here!" Fiyero could tell she was getting frustrated, his hand gently rubbed her arm.

"Well maybe she wasn't born in the Uplands." It was only a thought but Elphaba's mind clicked.

"Yero you are a genius!" She grabbed the records from the time Glinda could have been born from each part of OZ.

"I'm going to find out for her." Fiyero could only smile, he loved it when his Fae was not distant from him, she had a bit of warmth to her as she did this search. She had such a good heart, and he knew Glinda was going to change Oz with the help of Elphaba and Boq. He just knew in that brainless head of his.

On the other end of the palace, Glinda winced gently as Boq placed a wet cloth along her cut back.

"I promise this is the last time. It will help clean them. Then I will be finish." She nodded somewhat scared still by a man being so close to her. It always made her tense. So many beatings were the cause of that.

"Boq,…t-thank you for all you have done. You are a truly kind man. The kindest I have ever seen." This made Boq smile he wanted to be as far from his father's ways as he could get. He hated when people compared him to his father.

He was his own person and Glinda saw it.

"No, thank you Glinda, you just gave me something." Glinda become confused as Boq saw it in her body language.

"What?"

"Let's just say, I've never been one to be in someone's image." This made Glinda smile as she closed her eyes the sting going away, letting her drift into a peaceful sleep.

_She smell the fire of the ruins, the heat against her skin. The screams of her people. _

"_Run! Save the princess! She cannot be lost!" A familiar voice rang in the blondes ear. She was too weak, too young, she couldn't fight or move to figure anything out. _

"_You will be safe, You will be one day at peace. Rule this land with love my baby. My gem. For it is love that will begin it. _

_My Glinda….My beauty."_


	7. Secrets Burried

**Here is another Wicked Egypt update! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Glinda woke up the next morning, her head hazy from the odd dreams that haunted her last night, it was the first night that she had actually slept in a long time. Her eyes looked around seeing she was still in the princes room. He must be out, she thought as she began to clean his room as a servant would do for her master.

Yes, Boq had told her not to think of him that way, but it was just the way she did sometimes. He was her master, he saved her from the markets. For that Glinda owed him everything she owned, her life possibly.

For one moment of the day she wanted to act like a servant to her master, and not be treated better than any of the other servants, she felt badly if she did allow it. As if she taking advantage of Boq, and his kindness. She felt her cheeks blush at the thought of the handsome prince. He was so different than anyone she had ever met. He treated her so wonderfully, she actually felt like she mattered for once, and his sister Elphaba was a wonderful person as well.

She still couldn't believe she had gained a friend, she had never had one.

As Glinda's thoughts trailed from her new found friends, she continued to clean the whole room. The horrid nightmare leaving her head as if it never happened, even though it gave her chills, it was gone but the thoughts of Boq, and his wonderful smile.

"Hey! You!" Glinda turned tensing up at the sound of the voice, a head master walked up to her with a silver tray filled with food.

"Take this out to the Pharaoh and the royal family. Go!" Glinda took the tray nervous trying to hold the heavy tray as she walked through the large stone hallways outside to the sitting area near the Nile. There they sat, Boq, Elphaba, Fiyero and another girl she had never seen before in a chair, possibly their other sister, and the Pharaoh, waiting patiently on their food.

At the moment Glinda, placed the tray on the table she quickly began to place the food beside the royals.

"Good morning, your graces." She bowed backing away as they all took their food, Elphaba looked at Glinda differently, her eyes searching, trying to see any features that would make sense to the foreign slave of her brothers. Elphaba had been up all night doing research when she finally discovered Glinda's name on a half burned scroll in a torn bookshelf, deep within the records.

"Well, it seems your servant Boq had learned her ways of acting appropriately." The Pharaoh chuckled seeing the anger rush through his sons face, he hated his new servant honestly. If they even got wind of who she really was it could destroy his entire empire he had so long to achieve.

This little insect he had hoped to kill when she was just a child, her blood was more than just royal. It wasn't upland either. A secret he would take to his grave. No one would ever know.

"Nessa, come. It's time for your studies. Say good bye to your brother and sister." Nessa nodded obeying her father but when she saw Glinda she just merely turned her head.

"Flith." She muttered wheeling away.

Boq stood walking over to Glinda, "Don't listen to her. She's just jealous. Nessa is like that to most beautiful girls." Glinda blushed trying her best not to in front of Boq. But she couldn't help it. Elphaba grinned watching them, she was reminded of when her and Fiyero met how they hated each other but one day Fiyero followed her around one day, she knew it but it amused her. He found her so unique and she had fallen for the brainless prince.

As they all continued to chat, Elphaba begin to form a question in her head as she saw Glinda's hair. The blonde was almost golden, not many Uplands had golden hair, more like a stained blonde. The green princess could only recall reading about one society with golden hair as that. What she thought made her heart stop. She had to get to the library.


	8. Threats to a slave

**Here is another update for you all Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

That evening Boq and Elphaba were in their study, along with Fiyero. Elphaba had to ask Boq a few question concerning Glinda, she didn't want to alarm her new friend, of anything that would ruin her life here but she had something stirring in her mind that just wasn't fitting right with the information she found on Glinda's family.

"What is it Elphaba? Is something wrong?" Her brother was smarter than he looked, not too often did Elphaba let anyone into her private part of the study, well Fiyero was an exception.

"Boq, had Glinda told you anything else of where she is from? Has she opened up anymore?" Boq only shook his head.

"Father keeps giving her more chores so I cannot be around her. I think…I think he is on to us Elphaba. He has to know we are too kind to her." For a moment Elphaba can see the dread in her brother's eyes. They only had Glinda apart of their home for more than a few weeks, and yet even she felt bad knowing that if Father had discovered even the slightest feelings towards a slave, especially from his least favorite children, Glinda's fate would be fair worse than their own.

She shook her head not wanting to think about it.

"Boq, Glinda isn't from the Uplands. I looked through the scrolls I cannot find her name anywhere." Her brother's eye widen, it was so odd to know that her name wasn't found.

"Maybe her parents erased her name?" Elphaba shakes her head already knowing the answer.

"No, not even they could erase her name from the official count scrolls here. Something's not right Boq. And I am worried about Glinda, someone has lied, or hid something about her. We need to be careful. I don't think she knows anything. But whatever it is…it's something big. Something maybe even Father doesn't know." Boq's whole body grows in worry for the slave girl, he knew so little of but felt so connected to.

"You're right Elphaba. Maybe we can search later. ..I'll go find her."

"No, I will. You need to stay away Boq, keep father off our backs ok. I know you…" Before Elphaba could finish the sentence Boq is already blushing hoping his sister didn't notice, but she knew all too well of that look.

"Elphaba…Please. A royal cannot feel that way." He said it in a way that made Elphaba feel even worse for him. He had may have found someone that could make him happy yet there were so many obstacles and questions left in front of him. The green princess touched her brother's shoulder.

"Don't let rules and duties stand between you and something that makes you happy Boq." Her brother only nods.

"Please go check on her Elphaba…I worry."

Young Glinda, sat on the floor of the court yard, its fine tiles so hard to scrub with only two small clothes.

"Ouch!" another yelp escaped her lips as she looked down at the blisters and cuts on her hands from hours of this labor. As she looked at them she began to think, how could this have happened to her? How she could have done so much wrong to deserve this?

"Well, how pitiful. Such a young princess of the Uplands, turned to this rotten slave." Glinda looked up to find the source of the voice was Boq and Elphaba's other sister Nessarose. Her eyes were like daggers towards Glinda, like this immediate hatred for her. And yet she felt a urge of panic, she had not told Nessarose of her upcomings. She knew she was donefore if the pharaoh found out.

"I-I don't understand my lady. Princess? I am just a simple slave." Glinda stammered truly scared now as Nessa chuckled lightly as any royal would when they possessed great power. Glinda I had heard her parents do it so many times before during her beatings.

"Oh drop the act." Nessa wheeled closer to Glinda so close she was able to grab her wrist.

"Princess Galinda." It was too late before Glinda could change her expression of fear, Nessa had seen it and knew she was right.

'How wonderful. I am right after all, how wonderful for father to hear of who my brother and sister chose as their slave out of pity of their soft hearts. Maybe he will punish them for this or worse." Out of sheer panic Glinda began to beg.

"P-please your grace. I'll do anything..Dont tell him. Don't tell the pharaoh. I will do whatever you desire just leave them alone, they are kinder than anyone on this earth. Show them mercy." It was truly sad that she was begging to the youngest of the three royal children, but Nessa was also the most jealous. Elphaba looked more like their mother than her, and it was because of her she was unable to walk, and yet here she had received true love from a brainless prince Nessa was sure Elphaba would never fall for.

"Anything?" Glinda nodded quickly not thinking of the request Nessa had stirring in her mind.

"Very well, I will not tell. As long as you do not go near, speak or even look at my Brother and sister. You will never call them by their names and you will act as a servant. You will do whatever I saw and do the worst chores I assign without complaint. Understand Galinda."

The young blonde felt a hole growing in her heart, to protect the friends, the first friends she had ever received in her life, she had to stay away from them. Just thinking of Boq made her happy, and now the happiness was gone.

"Yes my lady…I understand." Glinda closed her eyes in an effort to hold back tears.

"Now get back to work!"

"Nessa?" Elphaba's voice came not far from the court yard, Glinda didn't even look up as she went back to scrubbing, feeling more blisters begin to form on her palms.

"Remember Galinda." Nessa quietly rolled away from her, pass Elphaba with a smile.

'Hi sis. See you later." Elphaba looked at Nessa, seeing her expression she knew something was wrong, or wasn't right. She knew that childish mischief look. With that Elphaba found Glinda, seeing the chore she was enduring the green girl rushed over.

"Oh Glin..here let me help.'

"Go away your grace…Im not worthy of you presents.." Glinda said completely hurting inside. Elphaba's eyes widened at Glinda's words.

"Glin…your hands..Here. What's wrong?" she looked up from where Nessa had wheeled away, her anger grew.

"What did she say to you Glinda. Tell me" Yet the blonde stayed silent whimpering at the new cuts on her hands. Elphaba knew something had happened, something terrible to keep Glinda so silent.

"I'll free you Glinda…We will free you." With that Elphaba took off.

Nessa was dead for hurting her friend.


	9. Three weeks later

**I am truly sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been so busy, with work, and vacation. I got to go to NYC and see Wicked on Broadway first time ever. I was the happiest person in the world, and now my head is filled with more ideas ready to write. **

**My readers please enjoy this chapter of wicked Egypt a story I will finish and update every week. This I promise. **

**-Demi **

A Wicked Egypt

It had been three long weeks since Nessa's threat and Glinda felt herself slowly coming to complete hunger and exhaustion from the chores the Princess had forced her to do. The young blonde would spend hours on end trying to finish her orders before the princess returned to order more, it would sometimes bring her to tears. She missed Boq and Elphaba even Fiyero though she didn't know him well.

They were the closest thing to a friend or family she had ever had, even the littlest of kindness helped her through the day, through her pain. It made her heart miss them all so much, she hadn't spoken to Boq in weeks, she had not seen his kind smile or eyes that showed her she may have been worth even a smile. It became hard for Glinda to even remember Boq's face due to how hard she had been working.

"Well, well I see you have finished polishing father's armor. Now get to the court yard and polish the tiles." Nessa ordered, feeling the power she loved grow within her.

The princess found it satisfying having power over something weaker than her. And it would stay that way with this ex-princess. She saw the blonde almost tear up, this chore left her hands bleeding which Nessa found a perfect punishment. To not only the blonde but to her brother and sister; for she saw they were far too kind to even be in the palace. Her jealousy towards them and anger was far too high for her to see what she was really doing to the blonde.

Glinda stood and bowed feeling her knees shaking from hunger.

"Yes your I will get right o-on it." As she prepared to leave she was stopped

"You know they don't miss you. Neither of them do, they were laughing and having a good time the other day at breakfast. See, you are worth nothing." Glinda didn't dare look at the princess who sat in the chair. She had been told this for as long as she could remember. And yet it still stung just as bad, but she wouldn't let Boq and Elphaba's kindness be put to waste.

"No, to your brother and sister, I am worth something, and even now. What kindness they gave me, is more than you will receive from any man." Nessa's anger grew that she didn't know what happened. She grabbed the whip on the wall and sent it thrashing across Glinda's back. And yet the blonde didn't scream she just continued out the door to do her chores.

Nessa tried to speak, to threaten her, But she was found speechless. Once again, Nessa felt small in the world, and in her mind she would make Galinda pay, one way or another she would make her pay for ever saying no one could love her.

Glinda could feel her tears beginning to fall from the pain, she sat in the courtyard a bucket of water and her cloth beside her. She was truly miserable, she was sick, hungry and in so much pain. She didn't care if her back was bleeding from another cut, in that moment as she began to scrub the tiles, all she wanted was Boq. To see his darling smile, his warm eyes that gave her hope, and to have his warm protecting arms around her. Even though she hated being touched, Boq was the first person she allowed to touch her or to hug her. The first to ever give her comfort, it made her began to cry all the more as she continued the chore.

What the blonde didn't know is that the pharaoh was watching her this very moment from his window. He could see how miserable she was, which gave him comfort. Everything was back to normal, that little insect was back in her place and his less favorite children were back in theirs. He would make sure though they never knew the truth.

He walked out to his horse riding outside the palace to a man standing at the gates of the capital.

"You honestly believe dear Pharaoh, she has returned?" the man asked, his gaze still staring out to the desert. The pharaoh nodded his focus on the girl back in his courtyard.

"Yes. There's no doubt. And it won't be long until someone begins to notice she lacks Upland features."

"So what is it you wish me to do my lord?" The Ruler of Oz thought carefully.

"I can't get rid of her people will wonder why. I want you to be in the palace keep an eye on her. And make sure no one figures out who she is." The man smiled with a nod

"Anything else?" The Pharaoh grew very serious. "Burn it, burn the rest of the ruins. Everything you can. I won't have her return. Not now not ever." The pharaoh left quickly as night began to fall. When he did the man smirked wickedly.

"As you wish my lord."

Back at the palace the young servant had fallen alsep laying on the tiles she had spend hours cleaning. But her mind was far from relax or shut down from exhaustion. Her mind was restless with confusion filled with a scene she didn't recall.

"_Hurry! The princess must be protected!" a masked woman placed a bundle in a boat. The baby looked like a new born, a burning city was behind the woman. _

"_sleep my baby, Sleep my angel. For the light will be your guide. Sleep now my baby let the river rock you though I can't no more, for I will be in the stars above.." a soft voice sung as a boat took off but it wouldn't get far. _

_This she felt in her heart as she saw the masked woman vanish in the smoke of the fire, her eyes burned with tears only a mother's love could hold. _


	10. Each Moment

**Hey everyone! I wanted to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for the wonderful reviews. It means a lot to me to know you all want me to continue my story. **

**Special thanks to all of you, Malurina, BroadwayBabeWA, and Christopher Fitzgerald and to all who reviewed. And I hope you enjoy this chapter. Its for all of you. **

**A Wicked Egypt. **

The young prince walked the halls late that night, unable to sleep. His worry and concerned grew every night, he always found his mind training back to Glinda, and what had happened that day Elphaba had said she wouln't even look at her.

She treated his sister as a royal and not as a friend. He knew, someone had threatened Glinde to make her be so silent. He feared for her and worried. Elphaba and Fiyero had watched him closely when Elphaba mentioned earlier that day that Nessa was wheeling away from Glinda when she came around he knew. He couldn't disrespect Nessa, she was his sister; not to mention their father's favorite. But that didn't mean he couldn't mention it.

He turned making his way towards Nessa's room, he didn't care about waking her up; he just wanted Glinda back and well. To see her smile, and her eyes; to hear her laugh and become healthy. He smiled remembering her face and how peaceful she was as he cleaned the cuts on her back.

Then, he heard a small groan; as he looked down from the staircase that would lead him to his sister's room he saw someone, laying on the ground asleep, a bucket was beside the figure. He walked over only to gasp in horror seeing it was Glinda, whom was fast asleep but the cut on her back was terrible and was possibly infected.

The prince knelt beside the slave, carefully taking her in his arms making sure not to hit the cut on her back.

"Don't worry my sweet Glinda…I'll make sure you're safe. Let's get you cleaned up." He carried her carefully to his room. Shutting the door quietly he placed Glinda down on his bed and got a cloth to begin to clean her cut.

"Glinda, wake up." She groaned feeling her eyes open Glinda panic seeing she was in a room, she shot up too quickly and felt dizzy only to be touched gently on her sides. She looked to see Boq smiling warmly at her.

"Boq… I can't be here." She panicked, but her voice was weak and tired. Boq rubbed her shoulders.

"Shh Glinda, its ok. Nessa can't hurt you. I bought you, so father can't do anything. Please, everyone is asleep let me help." Glinda felt the fear in her of what Nessa would do to her if she knew she was here, and yet…see Boq just in front of her made her want to stay. She couldn't say no, all she wanted was to see him and here he was.

"I missed you.." She whispered not realizing it had slipped out. But instead of pushing it off Boq felt better to hear her say it. He touched her hair for a small moment, staring at her.

"I missed you too Glinda. Now lay down and let me clean your back. That's an order." Glinda obeyed quietly. As the prince began to gently clean her cuts, Glinda felt some pain but her body had become almost immune to small pain, and stings.

Boq smiled as he finished cleaning the cut, he couldn't help but allow himself to stare at Glinda and her beauty. At first he was able to out of respect but now. He had missed and worried about her so much he couldn't help it. She was mal nourished and it broke him to see but her skin was dealicate and perfect like an angel and her hair and eyes made her seem as if the suns rays had touched her when she was born.

"Are you hungry Glinda?" He asked coming back to reality. She nodded , "Only a little.." He walked over to the table that was in his room and picked up some bread he had saved just in case he had grown hungry. And right now, he was very glad he didn't.

When the food was placed in front of Glinda she wanted to stuff her face but knew what she could and couldn't do. She shook taking small bites slowly. It melted in her mouth and made her want more and more.

"That's it. Here." Boq took off a piece beginning to feed her due to her shaking. And for a moment Boq's fingers brushed her cheek making her smile. He really had missed her and remembered what Elphaba had told him earlier that day.

_If you get her alone Boq, you have to tell her. You can't deny it any longer. It's heartbreaking to watch._

He looks into Glinda's eyes who meets his a moment then shoot the the ground, he knows and felt he couldn't hold it in any longer.

'Glin,…" she looked back up to his eyes . Those eyes she missed so much and didn't know why.

"Yea?"

"I missed you, these past three week I have been miserable worrying about you. I could..only think of you. And, right now, I know Nessa could tell father if she knew you were here with me. But right now…all I care abou is telling you this." He cupped her jaw very carefully once she swallowed her food. This time her eyes didn't leave his.

"Royality and poor doesn't mean a thing to be, only you do. Glinda….I.." At that moment they were so close to eachother, and the blonde didn't find herself frightened by it at all. She felt safe..and warm inside. They begin to lean in, a prince of Oz and a disowned princess turned slave; it didn't matter what worlds they came from or what consequences would happen due to this. But all that mattered was this moment.

Their eyes close as their lips meet, sparks flew, and love grew around them as if it was the happiest moments of both of this lives. Boq smiled taking Glinda's hand as they continue to kiss the world melting around them.

"Oh Glinda…" he whispered to her as his arms wrapped around her waist carefully. "I love you."

Glinda thought the moment it happened she would be terrified and run or scream. But in her heart she couldn't find the urge, she was so..happy so peaceful and warm. She never wanted to leave Boq. He was what made her life have a small light in a world of darkness.

"Boq…I love you." He smiles holding her close. "Tonight Is our night together..My sweet Glinda. I'll always protect you." And she believes him, with all her heart; her cheeks flame from his sweet words.

"What..what do we do now?" The prince smiled beginning to play with her hair. "We enjoy every moment we can for each other. Cause every minute I am with you is a blessing."

"But Nessa…" He kisses her again softly "Don't worry about her, tonight it's only you and me. No one else, the world is gone."

And it stayed that way the rest of the night, Boq holding Glinda in his arms, kisses here and there.

While at the other end of the palace, the green princess sat in the library reading as always. After weeks of researching she had finally found a place on the map where Glinda was from.

"Fiyero I found it…She's from Emerald…Oz that's all that I can find. This is a headache." The prince smiled and kissed his love's head.

"You did so good, maybe we can ask Glinda later. But right now…" He kissed the back of her neck.

"Come to bed my book worm. You need rest." She blushed not wanting to quit her research but she hadn't given Fiyero much attention.

"Alright dear." She took his hand and kissed him passionately. She remember how long it took her ot be able to do this, to grow emotionally towards Fiyero but she was the happiest woman in the world and glad she had given into her feelings. She loved Fiyero with all her heart and didn't know what would happen if she lost him.

"My Yero…"

"My Fae forever more."


	11. Warning

**First things first, I want to say I am sorry it has taken me so long to update. Life just keeps coming at me full force and I become so busy I never get the chance to update. But I hope this chapter makes up for the time you had to wait my dear readers. Please enjoy. I might be thinking about a sequel maybe not it really depends. If you think I should please just leave a comment. **

**Again I'm sorry for the delay please enjoy. **

_Wicked Egypt. _

The next morning Glinda couldn't believe what her eyes saw as she awoke from a dreamless sleep. Boq lays beside her, his arm around her waist protectively, her head on his shoulder as his head lay on her's gently.

That moment, Glinda found herself remembering all that had unfolded last night, Boq carrying her from the court yard, his lips placing soft kisses on her lips. Him vowing he would always protect her no matter the cost or sacrifice. They were in love…they were lovers.

The young slave felt her cheek burn looking to the handsome prince beside her, her hand caressing his jaw.

"How could it be so…How could this have happened?" she whispers so quietly, trying not to wake him. Though the moment disappeared between them as a voice came from the door way.

"It's about time the boy did it." Glinda's head spun looking to the Princess of Oz. Elphaba's grin grew seeing her brother happily sleeping beside Glinda, even though she was awake. She saw Glinda blush even more, but it was more relief to her to see it was just Elphaba and not Nessa, or the Pharaoh.

"Glinda, how are you feeling?" the green girl asks walking to sit at the end of the bed. "I-I'm better Elphaba, thanks….I wanted to say..I'm sorry about what happened Nessa-"

"I know, trust me I know. Don't worry we will handle this somehow..But right not you have to go and act like you never left the court yard." Glinda felt her happiness slowly fading. She didn't want to leave Boq, she felt so…alive around him, he was everything to her. Even though she knew..she had no choice today.

"Ok.." the slave stood in her worn rags hoping she did not look like she had been with the prince.

"Glin, I have to ask something." Glinda turns to meet Elphaba's eyes "You can ask me anything Elphaba. You're my friend right?" the green princess smiles giving Glinda a soft hug. "Of course I am and you're mine. Its just…Have you ever heard of a city called Emerald?" the blonde feels herself growing confused. Why would Elphaba ask such a question?

"Uh..No why would I Elphaba?" The princess's eyes grew stern. "No reason, it just came to my mind while I was reading the other day." The blonde merely shrugged.

"I never heard of it growing up, only maybe once." Elphaba stopped "When?"

"Well my parents were speaking at dinner one night, I had been sent to my room with no dinner, it was just before they sent me away. All I heard when I left the table was my father say "That little emerald girl is getting on my nerves. Why did we bother with her?" Glinda's eyes fell to the ground thinking about that.

"I thought he merely meant I was trash. An Emerald in the Uplands is someone who is poor or lost. Pointless." Elphaba found herself shaking her head.

"Glin, you aren't pointless. There is something different about you, and I promise. One day everything will be clear to all of us. You will be with Boq one day." She hugged the green girl, believing her for once.

"Thank you Elphie..Thank you ."

"No problem, now go on, before anyone notices you're gone." The blonde took off quickly for the court yard, she was relieved to find no one was around. She quickly began scrubbing like she never stopped the dreaded chore, it seems as if it had been hours since she left Boq's arms. But the memory of being in them made it barable. She couldn't believe someone, cared about her. It was something, that gave Glinda hope that there would one day be a happy ending.

"Well, aren't you working hard." Glinda looked up to see the pharaoh himself staring down at her carefully. She dropped the cloth bowing at the Pharaoh's feet.

"Y-your grace…it is an honor." The Pharaoh chuckles eyeing the girl, she was pathetic. "Indeed it is for you dirt. I have a task for you." She didn't dare look up at him again, he frightened her to no end. Though she didn't know why, it was more than just the fact he was the Pharaoh.

"It seems my prison keeper is not feeling well. I need you to deliever food to the prisoners." He dropped a small basket in front of her.

"Please return to your chore once it's done." Glinda nodded grabbing the basket, the pharaoh left her alone then. She didn't want Nessa to see she had stopped her chore, but what the Pharaoh said was law.

The blonde quietly found herself walking towards the prison cells. Her heart froze a bit when she saw a man standing in front of the door to the cells.

"E-excuse me..I-I have orders to bring food to the prisoners." The man smirks looking down to Glinda.

"Well my dear you must realize there is no prisoners in the palace. The Pharaoh kills them all." The young blonde gasps dropping the food, how could one man kill so many…

"Yea one time he killed a young little boy for trying to steal food from the scraps." Glinda shook her head, she didn't understand why would he order to take food when there were no people to give food to.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Tuta, the Pharaoh's well, advisor. I deal with things the Pharaoh feels should disappear or well be warned." He grabs Glinda's neck pushing her against the wall. The blonde is ready to scream but she knows it will only make him hurt her.

"Now you are going to listen to me little thing. You may have been lucky to survive the fire, with mere burns, but soon the flames will overcome you once again." Glinda whines unsure of what he meant.

"What did I d-do?!" She cries as he pulls out a small dagger, letting it run over her heart making an X. He pulls her nose to nose with him.

"You survived dear, that is what you did. Though you may not know what I am talking about, but your green Princess does. I visited her as well, you both have been warned." He drops the frightened slave before disappearing into the catacombs.

Glinda's hand is over the x now burning her skin. Survived? What had she survived?

_Oh no…the green princess…Elphaba.._

Glinda stood quickly running towards Elphaba's room, when she runs in only to gasp. A long scarlet cut runs along Elphaba's legs. Fiyero is tending to them but the princess is out cold.

"Who did this?!" Fiyero glares at Ginda furiously. "It wasn't me F-fiyero.." He grits his teeth his anger is over flowing him but he knew it would do no good to hurt Glinda. Seeing the blood spots on her rags, he grows calm.

"Glinda what happened?" her breath is shaky trying to stop herself from crying.

"A man…..this is my fault… The blonde falls to her knees. "Glinda how is this your fault?" Glinda finally begins to cry.

"I _survived…" _


End file.
